Linux Mint version history
Up to 2014 there had been two Linux Mint releases per year, about one month after the Ubuntu releases they were based on. Each release was given a new version number and a code name, using a female first name starting with the letter whose alphabetical index corresponds to the version number and ending with the letter "a" (e.g., "Elyssa" for version 5, "Felicia" for version 6). There is also an OEM version for ease of installation for hardware manufacturers. Releases are timed to be approximately one month after Ubuntu releases (which in turn are about one month after Gnome releases and two months after X Window System releases). Consequently, every Linux Mint release comes with an updated version of both GNOME and X and features some of the improvements brought in the latest Ubuntu release. Support for most releases is discontinued two months after the next release, but since the mid-2008 v5 every fourth release has been labelled a long-term support (LTS) version, indicating that it is supported (with updates) for longer, three years for v5 and v9, and five years thereafter. Linux Mint 17 "Qiana" LTS was released on 31 May 2014, remaining current until the end of November 2014 and supported until April 2019. In mid-2014 the successor to 17 Qiana was announced to be 17.1 Rebecca; the development team said that from a technical point of view Linux Mint was no longer tied to the Ubuntu schedule, so it could be released at any time, although the six-month cycle provided rhythm, leading to a late November 2014 target. Linux Mint 17 LTS would be the first release of the 17.x series, and for two years applications would be backported to 17.x, with security updates until 2019. The latest release is Linux Mint 19.3 "Tricia", released on 18 December 2019. As an LTS release, it will be supported until 2023. Linux Mint Debian Edition, not compatible with Ubuntu, is based on Debian and updates are brought in continuously. Release history }} Version history of common programs These are the versions with Linux Mint as released. In use, the Linux Mint update manager will offer to update programs to the latest supported version. }} Gallery File:Linux Mint 1.0 Ada.jpg|Linux Mint 1.0 (Ada) File:Bianca file browser.png|Linux Mint 2.2 (Bianca) File:Linux-Mint-3.1-Celena.png|Linux Mint 3.1 (Celena) File:Daryna.png|Linux Mint 4.0 (Daryna) File:Mint-KDE-5-0.png|Linux Mint 5.0 (Elyssa) with KDE 3 File:Linuxmint6.felicia.desktop.2.png|Linux Mint 6 (Felicia) with GNOME 2 File:Linux Mint 7 Gloria GNOME.png|Linux Mint 7 (Gloria) File:Linux-Mint-Helena.png|Linux Mint 8.0 (Helena) File:Linux-Mint-Isadora.png|Linux Mint 9.0 (Isadora) File:Linux-Mint-Julia.png|Linux Mint 10 (Julia) with GNOME File:Julia.png|Linux Mint 10 (Julia) with KDE 4 File:Julia LXDE.png|Julia with LXDE File:Mint Katya.png|Linux Mint 11 (Katya) with LXDE File:Linux Mint Katya.png|Linux Mint 11 (Katya) GNOME File:Linux Mint 12.png|Linux Mint 12 (Lisa) with GNOME 3 File:Linux-Mint-Lisa-Xfce.png|Linux Mint 12 (Lisa) with Xfce File:Lisa mate.png|Linux Mint 12 (Lisa) with MATE, showing Caja and the MintMenu File:LinuxMint 13 Menú.png|Linux Mint 13 (Maya) with the MATE desktop environment File:Linux Mint 13 RC.png|Linux Mint 13 with Cinnamon File:Linux Mint 14 Nadia with Cinnamon.png|Linux Mint 14 (Nadia) with Cinnamon File:Nadia KDE.jpg|Linux Mint 14 (Nadia) with KDE File:Linux Mint 19 "Tara" (Cinnamon).png|Linux Mint 19 "Tara" (Cinnamon) File:Linux Mint 19.1 "Tessa" (Cinnamon).png|Linux Mint 19.1 "Tessa" (Cinnamon) File:TinaCinnamon.png|alt=Linux Mint 19.2 Tina with Cinnamon|Linux Mint 19.2 Tina with Cinnamon See also *Debian version history *Ubuntu version history References External links * Linux Mint Official Website * History and description of the first Linux Mint releases until 3.0 Category:Lists of operating systems Category:Software version histories